


Bruised

by aestivali



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kink Exploration, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Painplay, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: Hunk discovers something new about Shiro.





	Bruised

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/gifts).



"Holy crow," said Hunk, eagerly running his hands down Shiro's naked chest. "I keep thinking my memory must be playing up, that there's no way you can really be this hot, then I get your clothes off again and realise, nope, my memory was right all along. Every time."

Shiro laughed and tugged at Hunk's shirt. "So you think about me a lot, do you?"

"Oh yeah," said Hunk, unashamed, as he ignored those suggestive tugs and began to roll Shiro's own pants down. "All the time. When we're training. When we're planning. Even when we're eating. It's really quite inapprop-"

Hunk's efforts to undress his partner had uncovered a deep dark bruise - and, in his haste to remove the fabric between them, his thick fingers had pressed down hard against that tender patch of flesh, causing Shiro to let out a deep moan.

"Sorry, sorry," Hunk said quickly, backing off.

"Don't be sorry," said Shiro, and at first Hunk thought it was just him being his usual encouraging self, but there was something about his eyes...

Hunk swallowed. "Are you okay?"

Shiro licked his lips. "I'm good."

"Okay. Good." Hunk paused. "Okay, tell me if this sounds crazy, but - did you enjoy that?"

For a moment, Shiro was silent. Then he cleared his throat and said, "Yeah. Is that crazy?"

"No, no! It's cool. I'm cool with it. I just didn't think that you would be into..." Hunk took a breath, ran a hand through his hair. "You just seem like the stoic type, is all."

"Oh yeah, I keep all my feelings locked up deep inside," said Shiro, a grin spreading across his face. "Never let anything show."

Hunk gently brushed a hand over one of the many scars on Shiro's chest. "You keep some things locked up."

"Some things," said Shiro, laying his hand over Hunk's. "Not everything."

"Well, not to get too serious on you or ruin the mood or anything," said Hunk, meeting his gaze, "but if you ever want to unlock any of those things with me, you totally can."

"Yeah." Shiro gave him a smile, but a sad one. "Thanks."

Hunk sat back on his heels, suddenly feeling awkward. He didn't want to push it, didn't want Shiro to push him away, but he also really wanted to get in there, to poke and prod, to sate his burning curiosity and provide a running commentary as he did it. But he pushed back all of the embarrassing questions that wanted to come tumbling out, pushed them back into his throat.

_Push. Prod. Poke._

Hunk looked down at Shiro, at the half-naked body before him, at the bruise that had first derailed them. He carefully placed a thumb over the purple mark.

"So, you like this, huh?" said Hunk, pressing down, just lightly.

Shiro moaned again. "Yeah. I do."

Hunk pushed down, harder this time, and watched as Shiro arched his back with a satisfying groan.

"Okay. Cool."

Maybe Shiro's scars were off-limits, but not all of his wounds were. So tonight, Hunk was gonna use them to make Shiro fall apart.

And Shiro, it seemed, was into that.


End file.
